bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Copernicus
Copernicus is a minor, recurring character that appears in [[Season 2|'Season 2']] of BoJack Horseman. ''His first appearance was in [[Yes And|''Yes And]].'' Physical Appearance '''Copernicus' is an orange cat with black patches around his eye, forehead, and ears. He has a white beard. His hands are orange with white fingertips. He wears a yellow scarf with a teal and orange paisley print pattern, a polka dot suit jacket, and a collared button-down shirt that is light blue. Personality Copernicus is the leader of Shenanigags with a somewhat dignified personality. He is exposed by Todd to be a fraud, when he finds the book of jokes Copernicus had been plagiarizing from. Little else is known about him. Background Season 2 Copernicus is a Persian Cat, who is the leader of Shenanigags, the improv comedy-based cult Todd joins. In ''Yes And'','' Todd and the other ''Shenanigags members are at a bar, when one of the members spots Copernicus; who Todd learns is the founder of Shenanigags. Todd wants to talk to him, but the other members stop him, saying you can't just go talk to him. Brian tells Todd, to an improv on a random lady, to prove himself worthy. Todd approaches an old woman and improv her successfully, telling her that her friend exploded, and the gang cheer for him as they all leave. This also gets Copernicus's attention. In ''Out to Sea'', ''Todd shares a drink with Copernicus. Copernicus invites Todd to come with him on the Giggle ship, Shenanigags's cruise ship, and be his number two. Todd goes back to BoJack's to get his stuff because he's going on the comedy cruise line, to discover that BoJack has returned. After an awkward greeting, Todd tells BoJack that he's finally moving out just like he wanted. BoJack attempts to apologize for missing Todd's graduation performance, although Todd knows he doesn't mean it. Todd then asks BoJack if he remembers the morning after his first night of staying with him, which BoJack doesn't. Todd says, he made BoJack a bunch of pancakes, to thank him for letting him stay. BoJack got mad at him for letting him eat so many pancakes, so he chased him around, but he was hungover and full from the pancakes so he took a nap; and when he woke up he thanked Todd for the pancakes and told him to leave. BoJack says he doesn't remember any of that. As Todd is about to leave, BoJack tells Todd he's better off without him, and says they've had some good times, and asks Todd if he agrees. Todd reluctantly replies with "''Right," and tells BoJack that he hopes he'll find a way to be happy as he leaves. On the Giggleship, Todd is hanging out with his Shenanigans friends, when he sees a beaten up Brian being carried off by guards because he didn't scrub the floors. Todd goes to see Copernicus so that they can clear things up. He goes into Copernicus's empty tiny cabin, although he discovers a port hole, covered up by a poster. Todd crawls through it and discovers Copernicus has a large luxurious cabin—and most importantly, Copernicus is a fraud, evident by a book of butt jokes on his table. Copernicus catches Todd, and he is taken away by guards. The two of them make it outside. BoJack climbs down onto his boat. Todd begins to climb down when Copernicus tries to stop him. Todd tells him improv is fun, but not to this extent, and that he's gonna leave with his friend. Copernicus begins to question why BoJack is his friend, because he sabotaged his rock opera, abuses him, and has never said anything nice to him. Todd tries to say it's more complicated than that. Two Shenanigags members try to convince Todd they're his real friends. All of a sudden, BoJack tells Todd he actually made him hash browns, the first morning he stayed with him. He then says he kept eating them ,and they both threw up in the pool. He tells Todd he told him to clean it up, but he ended up having call the pool cleaner. Afterwards, Todd told him "Thank you for letting me stay here. I don't have anywhere else to go." BoJack explains that made him feel good about himself, and that letting Todd stay with him, was the best thing he ever did on purpose. He tells Todd he's his best friend, and Todd gets on his ship. The two ride back to land. Todd asks BoJack why he has a boat, but he doesn't remember. Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Minor characters